Happy Pi(e) Day!
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: After too much time away from his family, Mard Geer enjoys a quiet morning back on Earth Land with his Rosebud and Spawnling. Though he starts to wonder, why is Rosebud baking all those pies? MardLu, family fluff piece for Pi Day 3/14.


**I do not own Fairy Tail, though Scimitar aka Spawnling and the twins, Haladie and Chakram are completely mine. This does not take place in the Thorn Universe, we aren't there yet. _Thorn in his Side_, the longest MardLu story (last time I checked, who knows someone else may have 160k+ words of MardLu out there besides me) is available on AO3 and Wattpad, sadly to never be hosted here again due to MA restrictions and trolls.**

* * *

Mard Geer had woken up to the aromas of fresh baked goods. He smiled a little as he rolled over and found his daughter sleeping next to him. That was odd, he didn't remember Spawnling joining them last night. Then again, he'd been so busy in the Underworld, for the last few weeks he hadn't seen his family in a while. The demon pulled his daughter closer to him and took a few minutes to enjoy both the cuddles and the scent of whatever it was Rosebud was baking.

Mard pulled her thumb out of her mouth, it was an annoying habit she had developed as a baby and try as they might they could not get her to stop. The impact was already seen as she had a bit of an overbite and a small callus on her thumb. He had read that eventually children will stop the behavior, that is was a soothing mechanism. It also made him wonder if Spawnling was not happy because their dual citizenship life was hard. One day, when the kids are grown and done with schooling, the Tartaros family would move to the Underworld full time.

The sunlight filtered in through the gauzy curtains, illuminating his daughters little face. Scimitar was such a wonder to him, he had never thought he'd have children of his own, let alone with someone like his Rosebud. His Queen, wife, and mate was his everything and each day he got to share with her was better than the sum of his whole life put together. Some would call him whipped or sappy, but they just didn't understand what happiness or love really was.

He stared at and held his daughter, her wild dark plum hair tickling his nose. Spawnling took after him in many ways, except she had Rosebud's eyes and perchance to kick someone in the shin if she did not get her way. His wife assured him that eventually she'd grow out of that habit but considering the smile Scimitar always had when she caused pain, Mard knew not to get his hopes up. His daughter was too much like him.

After a few comfortable minutes of laminating about his life, his need for coffee kicked in and he found himself slowly crawling out of bed. Spawnling started to move and he watched her as her eyes started to open slowly.

"Morning Spawnling," he cooed as she smiled at him.

"Morning daddy," Spawnling yawned and stretched her little purple unicorn pajama top showing off her belly. Mard went in for the strike and tickled his daughter, her peals of laughter making him chuckle in response. "S-stop, I…" Mard instantly pulled back and let Spawnling out of the bed to go race for the bathroom. He laughed at his antics and went down the hall to use the other one.

When he came out of the bathroom and secured his bathrobe he found Spawnling heading down the stairs. He followed, noticing how the scents of baking were getting stronger. It was making him hungry and nestled amongst the treats he could pick out a bit of dark roast. His Rosebud had never failed to provide coffee, except for times when she was sick, or they were apart. Only she understood his few addictions, cuddles and coffee and trolling, but trolling was like torture, a true art form.

He carefully followed his four-year-old daughter down the stairs, walking by many family photos in the process. His favorite was the photo of a disheveled tired and sweaty Rosebud, holding their newborn daughter. He also knew she hated that photo, but it was the first one they had of their daughter. It was also one of the best moments for him, though his hand that was crushed with her holding it, would argue otherwise. The final picture at the base of the stairs was of their first dance from when they were married, even in that moment he could see how much he loved his wife and the little one she was carrying.

No, it wasn't a kind of shotgun wedding, Spawnling was conceived after their engagement. She was complete surprise to both of them, but they knew they loved her at first home pregnancy test positive. Spawnling made her way into the kitchen, happily calling out for her mom as Mard stood in the doorway and watched.

Rosebud smiled at him as she picked up Spawnling and put her on her hip before walking towards him. She gave him a kiss and he carefully wiped away a bit of flour form her cheek. "Morning my King," she said, "coffee is ready."

"Rosebud, marry me, again," he said, it was is standard reply to the words coffee is ready but only when she said it. He wasn't going to ask a servant to marry him.

She laughed and kissed Spawnling on the cheek, "did you sleep well Scimi?"

"Yep, daddy is a good cuddle," she replied making Mard preen in pride.

"Cuddler and yes he is, it's one of the reasons mommy loves him," she said as she sat Spawnling down in one of the chairs at the table. Rosebud poured him his coffee and it took the mug with a smile, kissing his wife in the process.

Mard took a sip, "Rosebud what is with all the baking?"

She flushed and pulled out two more pies form the over, setting them on wire cooling racks. "It's Pi day, thought we could celebrate it."

"Pie?" Spawnling asked.

"Well, the mathematical equation which is the ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter or 3.14159. Today is March 14, so Happy Pi day!" she chirped and Mard smiled at his brilliant wife. She was such a science fanatic, often talking over his head on things like the Higgs Boson particle and open versus closed string theory.

He took another sip of his coffee as Rosebud motioned him over to her. She was staring at a long line of pies and he may have drooled a little at the scent. Rosebud was such an accomplished chef and baker, he had never eaten so well in his life. Mard Geer appreciated all of her hard work around their home, as a mage, as a mother and so on. It also reminded him that he had a little present for her.

Mard tilted his head as he looked at the pies in order. In the center of each one the crust was cut to form letters.

We-R-Exp-ect-ing

He re-read them multiple times before he set down his mug and grabbed his wife, "Rosebud? Really?"

She nodded as reached into her pocket and pulled out a little photo. Mard took it and looked at the black and white little fuzzy depiction and he tried to make it out, though he was horribly upset that he missed this appointment.

"Mommy, can we tell daddy about the babies now?" Spawnling asked as Mard's eyes went wide.

Rosebud giggled, "twins, Mard, we are having twins."

His world went black as Mard Geer fainted in the kitchen, leaving his wife and daughter to laugh at the scene. _Happy Pi day, indeed._

* * *

_Wanted to celebrate this fun little day, what a better way to spend it then with a fun fluffy MardLu._

_Review and fav!_


End file.
